'Dark Lord' Riven
Drawn Appearance Biographical Information Age: 32 Species: Human Gender: Male Occupation: Former Monk, now the current Dark Lord Height: 5'9" Weight: 175Ibs Eye Color: Blue Hair color: Dark Red Hair style: Medium length and messy. Attire: A set of 'Corrupted' Monastery Robes, really they're just the robes he wore during his tenure at a mountaintop Monastery only he had them dyed black and the ends of his sleeves torn as well as having various symbols stitched onto the robe in an attempt to look margineably more intimidating; as you can expect, this fails horrendously. Personality Riven is incredibly laid back and lazy for the most part, having acquired the title of Dark Lord by sheer luck on his end. Not that he would actually admit that part because Riven thinks that he'd probably end up getting his ass eaten by his own subjects, even though they already know that Riven only got the title through luck. Anyways, his laziness is legendary; to the point where he finds getting mad to be 'too much effort'. Thus, one would probably find him to be very lethargic; only really getting worked up when something happens to interest him. Like video games, or comic books. Despite all this; he actually does give a damn about his minions and subjects, and as a result he is far less likely to waste their lives like they are just mere pawns on a chessboard. This quirk of his endeared him to his subjects/minions, seeing as he's more focused on their welll being and happiness than any sort of megalomaniacal global conquest plans that will never go as planned. History Humorous Beginnings Riven, before he was became the dark lord, had originally been a monk at some mountain monastery before being kicked out because he was just so lazy; infact he never really found the Monk lifestyle to be appealing, even though he grew up in said monastery practically his whole life. However, even growing up in a monastery with individuals who you consider family wasn't enough to garner any sentiment for his indolent way of living and by the age of twenty four he had been kicked out. Eventually, during his exile, Riven had come across the various monster cabals during an important religious ceremony; and by come across I mean he ended up blundering his way into the site of the ritual and disrupting the ceremony. Seeing as tensions were thick between humans and beast races and Riven had disrupted a sacred religious practice in their eyes; naturally the assembled covens were calling for his blood. However, either by some act of god or through his luck, he managed to convince them not to kill him by making the claim that he was their dark lord, course he didn't even know anything about their traditions aside from the whole dark lord bit, seeing as that was really the only thing the monastery ever brought up when mentioning the various monster cabals. Even then that was filled to the literal assload with propaganda about hating the mosnters and killing them to do god's work. On the plus side, the cabals were bound by religious law not to harm any who make that claim when the throne of the Dark Lord sat empty. The downside was that he had to prove his claim by going through some arduous quest that he frequently pointed out to be reminiscent of every rpg tutorial level quest he has ever played or he'd end up on someone's dinner plate. Naturally, the idea of being someone's dinner didn't appeal to him in the slightest; so he took up the quest to meet with the Oracle; who just so happened to be at the top of a grimdark looking mountain with a gloomy castle on the side. So after going through a supposedly long and perilous quest to meet the oracle who anointed the dark lords of old; instead of the usual bluster and threats that the oracle was so used to hearing, the dark lord to be just sat with the ancient oracle behind closed doors; the actual process lasted for weeks, and the guards posted outside would claim to hear sounds of a glorious battle. What really happened behind those doors, was a week long gaming marathon followed by comic reading and some old school tabletop gaming.. after that session he was crowned the new dark lord with a promise to come back on the weekends to game and whatnot. Here is where things started to get different, generally the first thing a newly crowned dark lord would do was execute some captured prisoners as a show of cruelty and force; thereby starting a long, or short, reign of terror that ultimately ended up with the hero storming the castle and putting a holy sword through the Dark Lord's ass; or magicked him to death, or poisoned him etc etc.. The point is; Riven shocked the assembled cabals, and gained a few loyal followers from the friends and family of these prisoners when he not only gave them full pardons, but even healed all of their injuries and abuse bfore making a short and concise speech about how he was eschewing the whole megalomaniacal attempts to conquer the world in favor of actually improving the existing lives of his newfound subjects. Thus proving to the cabals unintentionally, that Riven was certainly no mastermind or schemer and would probably fail at being a politician. Of course, Riven had an ulterior motive for this, he wanted some goddamn pizza and if he followed in his predeccessors footsteps he would most certainly get his ass murdered in the name of justice like them, what with him being utter shit at combat seeing as his specialization was in restoration magicks; specifically the healing magicks. And for the most part, his newfound subjects were actually okay with their new ruler and his proclamations to focus on improving their standards of living, kinda like most presidential elect candidates with the main difference being that Riven actually gave a damn about his subjects and endeavored to keep his word; plus he wasn't some overly cruel or batshit crazy asshole. In addition the prisoners he offered pardons to happened to be members of a failed Coup de'tat against the previous Dark Lord, who had planned to kill them at some point; but unfortunately he died before he got the chance to. So, as stated before, Riven ended up getting some die hard loyal servants for this act of mercy; of course they were suspicious at first but when the former prisoners saw that Riven actually gave a damn about the people and wasn't off his rocker like the previous dark lord, they pledged loyalty to him. Now, things sure as hell weren't easy; no transition of power is, especially when the Cabal's new overlord happened to be drastically different then what they expected... There were many hardliners who were battle hungry; some thinking that he wasn't a true dark lord, or that he was worse than the others and a few openly protested. The few that did were a very small minority of the hardliners because previous dark lords would've just vaporized any who protested without a second thought; however nothing happened to the ones that protested. Most thought that was another sign that Riven was different, a few thought that he just found this protest unimportant.. Which he did; but he would eventually respond when their protesting started cutting into Riven's 'me' time..To which he spoke to the crowd gathered on the castle courtyard. "What makes me better than the previous dark lords?" He asked rhetorically. "Two things; reason one. They're all dead, I'm not. Reason two; the previous dark lords would've vaporized your asses without a second thought, yet I'm letting you protest and voice your complaints." This statement brought Riven even more favor; and immediately after that small statement he organized a complaint box before appointing the ones who protested vigorously as the ones who would handle the complaint box as some form of petty revenge for interrupting Riven's 'me' time. Of course; Riven was six months in his reign as 'Dark Lord' and everything was in full swing... Now Riven could tackle the most glaring issues at hand... The lack of entertainment like video games, movies, or internet.To combat this grave threat; he ordered a bunch of scribes to write down a message and deliver it to the leaders of the neighboring countries. The Dark Lording Begins Like all Dark Lords, or at least the ones more known for their brains instead of their brawn, Riven's first nightmare of a challenge was quite a conundrum.. How the fuck was he supposed to establish and protect trade lines to sustain his people's livelyhoods when the upstart heroes and adventurers came into his lands to place his head on a pike? The answer to that; Riven reached after much deliberation and playing of Sid Meyer's Civilization VI and some X-COM, through the complex use of magic and with the help of some really old dragons whom were interested in seeing how long Riven will last as Dark Lord, Riven had managed to create and bind many Sentinels of The Beholders to various routes all across his lands. These Sentinels would, in theory, act like alarm systems and security officers at the same time; doing absolutely nothing until brigands, raiders, highwaymen or asshole heroes showed up to assault caravans. Once the afformentioned groups were sighted however the sentinels would spring into action. Powers Healing Magic Riven is a healing mage, and a highly skilled one; of course he would be skilled seeing as he had subjects and minions to rule over and he would always endeavor to heal their injuries whenever he could. Naturally, this led to him delving deeper and deeper into ancient texts and scrolls in the palace library; with one of the previous dark lord's actually being smart enough to hide all the useful magical texts and arcane grimoires instead of leaving them out in the open for the heroes to loot and pillage as they pleased. Now; when he first found this hidden trove of knowledge.. Riven whined about the fact that there were a lot of fucking books and the percieved studying he would have to do, however the trove seemed to be sentient in the way that it reshuffled the books on his complaint; Rien noted this, this time asking for a grimoire that focused on restoration magics and to his surprise; the trove actually listened. Producing a small leatherbound book held on a silver chain that Riven grabbed, thanking the sentient library before going off to read this grimoire. As a result of much time spent studying and applying what he learned from the grimoire, Riven found that the potency of his spells had been increased drastically as well as his moderate mana reserves; said reserves had grown exponentially, thus allowing him to heal all but the most serious of injuries for groups of his subjects. However, he still had absolutely no skill with combat magicks.. Or any weapons, something which he was just too lazy to fix. Cancer Inducement Going off the principals of healing magic, being that healing magic works through the acceleration of cellular mitosis and cell growth in order to accelerate the body's natural healing; Riven has figured out through many cases of trial and error that he can use healing magic offensively, effectively forcing cellular mitosis to occur rapidly enough for malign cancerous cysts to grow all across the unlucky sod's body or he can focus on a specific portion of the body to induce specific types of cancer. This often causes excruciating pain for the victim, along with other symptoms depending on where he or she was afflicted, and can even be fatal, however, using healing magic offensively like this is quite draining on Riven's mana supply; as there needs to be a constant feed of mana being used to stimulate the accelerated cell growth needed to create the cyst, and while he can reverse the affects it is quite strenuous to do so because of the afformentioned mana costs. However, once the Cyst is created Riven can choose to either keep feeding it his magic in order to accelerate the spread of the malign cancer cells or he can let it spread naturally. Aberrant Magic Through the power and teachings of a massively egocentric and old talking staff that Riven carries around, Riven has learned how to harness and control Aberrant Magic. This sort of magic is entirely offensive, and it essentially harnesses and twists the surrounding mana to create rare phenomena in nature, like compressed gas exploding with the force of tsunami for example. Needless to say this sort of magic is exceedingly complex and Riven only really uses it when he has the staff in hand because it simplifies the commands needed to create such destructive forces through magic. Weaknesses For roleplay reasons this is going to be left out, however if one takes the time to actually read they might figure out a few applicable weaknesses, with one being overall self explanatory. Trivia Somewhere in the timeline, the events of the Predator Race RP by Trisell Chronos fit in canonically, which means that it is Canon that Riven has the corpse of a Ror Vlaseph that he will eventually turn into a gundam frame. Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Dark Lords Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Humor